The Adventures of Jenny
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Jenny had an idea what she should do next with her life after the crazy day she had. Now the question becomes whould her idea work? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own or work for Disney and Disney's Adventurers in Babysitting, or Know anyone who works for Disney and this movie in anyway.

* * *

 _Prologue_

It has been a week after that crazy day. Since then Jenny was working out an idea to be more adventurous. She had other skills and one of them happened to be singing. She thought she could handle it on her own without a manger getting in the way. One day on an open mic night she decided to test out how people would react to her singing again as it got positive response last time.

As she was singing people was cheering and she notice most of them where the boys. She decided to use this to her advantage when the time came. In the meantime she was just singing her heart out. After two weeks of singing she wanted to test something out and what better way was to do it for her cousin and his friends. After all the boys where drawn in more to her then the girls where.

It took a few more days before she had her chance to test out something on Trey and three of his friends. Before Jenny Began she seen Bobby was with. She thought why not he is almost twelve. Luckily it was just going to be the six of them. As Jenny was singing she started to dance real sexual. The boys where getting hard even Trey and Bobby. Jenny just smiled seeing the boys tents and really started to get sexy.

Once the show was over the boys tried to cover up and one of them tried to leave but Jenny stopped him by placing her hand on his bulge. Jenny was also turned on and decided to give the five boys another show. Sex was now on Jenny's mind and she needs to crave it even with her cousins. Jenny did not say a word. She let her actions speak for her. She quickly undid the boys pants along with his boxers.

Jenny just smiled at the hard dick and licked her lips. She slowly jacked him off causing the boy to moan and the other boys dicks just twitched. Once on her knees Jenny slid the dick into her mouth and started to suck. As she was sucking away the other boys slid their hand into their pants and started to slowly jack off. After a few minuets. The boy being sucked was on edge and soon started to face fuck Jenny.

She took it like a pro and let the boy be in control. While being face fucked Jenny started to rub his balls and squeeze his ass. This just made the boy to face fuck Jenny even faster. All the boys hands in their pants was now going a little faster. The boy being sucked was on edge and quickly came in Jenny's mouth which she gladly swallowed all of his load. Once his dick was out of her mouth she just looked at the other four boys.

"Who's next."

The remaining boys looked at each other and they quickly dropped their paints along with their boxers. Even Jenny's cousins quickly showed off their hard dicks. Jenny just smiled licking her lips seeing the different sizes in front of her. The boys dick sizes was not off by much from each other. Some by just an inch others just by a fraction. Either way Jenny could not wait to suck off another boy.

She randomly went to one of them and started to jack him off slowly and just smiled at him. After a few more stokes she went on her knees and start sucking. The boy quickly moaned and that caused the remaining three to slowly jack off once again as they watched on. Jenny just smiled as she sucked away and soon she slapped the hand away from another boy jacking off so she could take over.

Now she is making two boys moan. One from her mouth the other by her hand. The bothers just looked at each other not believing what has happened with their cousin Jenny. They just kept watching on seeing her giving a blow job and a hand job at the same time. The boy she was sucking was soon on edge as he started to face fuck her. This caused her to stop jacking off the other boy as she grabbed the other boy's ass.

It was soon over and Jenny once again swallowed the boys load. Jenny just smiled and quickly put the other boy's dick in her mouth that she been jacking off. She did not change her sucking style as she looked on at her cousins. She wonder who should be next as she sucked away. The first boy at this point was once again hard and soon was slowly jacking off watching the hot action.

Just like the other two boys the third was on edge and started to face fuck Jenny. She grabbed hold of his ass and just squeezed it. The boy soon end up coming in no time. After she swallowed his load she looked up at Trey and Bobby. She soon smiled and had an idea. She first started to slowly jack them off at the same time. After a few thrusts of her hand she started to suck Bobby as she still was slowly jacking off Trey.

After a few bobs she switched and started to suck Trey as she slowly jacked off Bobby. The brothers just moaned. Jenny kept going back and forth like this a few more times until she managed to have the brothers get close enough together so she could suck them at the same time. The other three boys where even more horny now. They wonder what will happen after Jenny finishes.

The brothers was soon getting on their edge and they both managed to face fuck her at the same time. Jenny was really getting turned on as her panties where soaked with her pussy juices and this gave her another idea. The shoot of cum soon came with Trey shooting first and then Bobby's watery load last. Jenny again gladly swallowed their loads. Once she pulled out she just smiled and looked at all five of them.

"So who's ready for round two?"

The five of them just looked at each other. Trey and Bobby was once again hard just like the other three boys. Jenny removed her shirt shoeing off her D cup breasts in her black bra. She soon tossed the shirt to one of the boys. Jenny just smiled as she got up as she removed her skinny jeans. When they where coming off she turndturndturndturndturndturndturndturndturned away to the boys showing off her ass. The boys dick's twitched when Jenny bent over.

She did the same when taking off her black panties. The boys really got to see Jenny's perfect ass. Once the panties where removed she twisted her body to toss the panties to one of the boys. When Jenny was standing up she removed her black bra. This time she did turn around showing off her sexy naked body. She tossed the bra to another boy and smiled. Jenny walked towards the couch and sat down.

The boys just looked at Jenny who then just spread her legs to them. She just smiled and start rubbing her pussy. Jenny just moaned looking at the boys as she continued to rub herself. The boys dicks where starting to leak. Even young Bobby's. This turned on Jenny as she start to slide her fingers into her pussy. The boys then started to jack off slowly as they watched on. Not one of them had the guts to make a move.

So they just kept watching on as Jenny added another finger into her pussy. Jenny did not mind of them not making a move yet as she start playing with her breasts as well as she moaned. Jenny's hand soon went faster as she pleasured her pussy. After a few more movement of her hand she was on edge. Jenny started going faster and moaning louder until she squirted all over herself, and the floor.

"I'm nice and ready, so come on boys get over here."

The boys looked at each other not knowing who should start heading towards Jenny. While she waited Jenny rubbed her pussy again as she smiled at the boys. Bobby decided to be the one to go towards Jenny first. Jenny smiled at her young cousin.

"Since you are the only one that came. You get to eat me out."

Booby had a feeling on what to do as he went on his knees. He looked at Jenny's pussy and started to lick her pussy. Jenny gave out a moan. The four boys just watched on as Bobby start to eat out Jenny. Jenny just kept moaning as she played with her breasts. Bobby was doing a good job and soon she start to push his head into her pussy. Jenny was close on edge and she soon squirted onto Bobby's face.

Once she squirted onto bobby's face one of the boys came up and Jenny smiled. The boy did not know what to do as his boner just throbbed. He The boy wondered if he should take over for Bobby and he could do something else. However his mind was already made up for him as Jenny spoke.

"Come here so I can suck your dick again."

The boy did what he was told and soon he was on his knees getting sucked once again. The other three just watched on as they slowly jacked off. The three of them just looked at each other and two of the boys soon went towards Jenny. The only option the two boys see was Jenny's breasts. They went on either side of her and start rubbing her breasts. Jenny quickly moaned.

Once the boys started sucking her Breasts is when Trey came over to join his friends and brother. Jenny stopped sucking the boy just to tell Trey what to do.

"Nice of you to join us. Since you decided to be the last you get to rim my ass. Don't worry its clean."

Bobby made some room for his brother. Trey wished he was not the last to join the others and hoped Jenny was right that her ass was clean. Trey went on his knees and took a deep breath before starting to lick her ass. Jenny soon was moaning even more as the four boys worked on her as she sucked away on Trey's friend. His friend did not last long as he shot his load into her mouth once again.

Jenny gladly swallowed every drop of his cum and soon she was on edge and start squirting onto Bobby's face. Bobby just licked his lips and was going to dive in again when Jenny stopped him.

This time I want your dick in my pussy since you where the first to come and please me."

Bobby and the others where shocked. Trey for one did not want to have his brothers ass in his face as he fucks their cousin. Billy took a deep breath as he slowly slid his dick into her pussy. Jenny quickly moaned as every inch of Bobby's dick slid into her. Once all five inches was inside of her she quickly squirted all over herself and onto Bobby. She looked at the boy that she sucked and had an idea.

"Why don't you join Billy and slid your dick into my pussy. Billy pull out so you wont be squashed and slide back in."

Billy gave a few thrusts to Jenny before pulling out so the boy that been sucked that could slide right in. His dick went in with ease and Jenny monad as the boy slid his six inch dick into her. Billy then slid his five inch dick back into his cousin's pussy. Trey was once again looking at his brother's ass as he rimmed Jenny. Jenny moaned of having two dick in her pussy for the first time but there two dicks was the width of her biggest dildo.

The boys went slow at first but they worked together as they slowly went faster and faster causing Jenny to moan even more. Jenny looked at the two boys sucking on her breasts and had another kinky idea. She wondered if they would be up for it.

"Trey stop rimming me so your two friends sucking my breasts could fuck my ass."

Trey stopped rimming her and his friends took over sliding their six inch dicks into her tight ass. Once both of their dicks was in her ass Jenny quickly moaned louder and squirted. Trey felt left out but Jenny took care of that as she told him to slid his dick into her mouth. Now every main hole had a dick in it. Jenny just sucked away at Trey's six and a half inch dick while he moaned.

She could tell he was close so she stopped sucking him and just licked the shaft before sucking his balls. Trey just monad as she went to work on them. She did have to stop a few times just to release her moans. She was once again on edge and started to squirt. As she was squirting she had another idea. She wanted to know if she could handle three dicks into her pussy. There was only one way to find out.

"Trey slide your dick in my pussy. The four boys manage to move around so Trey can slid his dick into her pussy without taking theirs out of the hole they are fucking. As Trey was sliding his dick into her pussy Jenny was moaning louder and louder. Once all of his dick was inside of her she started to squirt more then she ever had when playing with herself or from her ex.

All five boys just fucked her Jenny the best way they could. The gang bang lasted a good ten more minuets with Jenny squirting ever three minuets. The two boys fucking her ass was on their edge and they could no longer hold back. They where not sure if they should cum in her ass or not. So the oy logic thing was pull out and cum on her legs. The cum missed her legs and landed on Trey's back.

Trey felt his friends cum on his back and soon was sliding into his ass crack. Trey just rolled his eyes as he counted to fuck away into Jenny's pussy. The third boy to be on his edge was Trey's other friend. He managed to pull out and shoot his cum on Jenny's chest. Some of the shots landed on her breasts and even on her chin. This just left her cousins fucking away. She was impressed that Bobby wad lasting longer then Trey's friends.

The next boy to be on edge was Trey himself. He was mad that he was about to cum before his little brother. He could no longer hold back and doing the right thing pulled out. He looked at his two friends that came on him and got his payback and came on their faces as they where laying down passed out. Jenny laughed and a little turned on. The last boy was Bobby. He lasted two more minutes.

As he was reaching his end Jenny was the one who ended up squirting one more time before Bobby reached his limit and pulled out. He quickly went to Jenny who sucked him once again and tasted his sweet cum along with her pussy juice. Jenny soon left the naked boys as she got dressed to head back home. As she was driving she had an idea to do after her show that involved the male audience.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this part of the story. There will be plenty of adventure for Jenny to come. What did you think of the story so far?


	2. Chapter 2

A year later:

The mail had came and fourteen year old Nick saw a package with his name on it. He quickly smiled knowing what it was. He quickly went to his back yard to grab his twelve year old brother Billy. Once outside he saw Nick holding a package and wondered what it could be that he wanted to show him. Nick quickly opened up the package to reveal two Jenny tickets with two backstage passes and even two tour shirts.

The only thing missing was her autograph but Nick thought they can get those back stage. The whole thing cost six hundred dollars. The boys for one can't wait to see the show as their tickets where front row and get behind stage anytime they wanted. The reason they spent so much was they heard after the show Jenny has sex with the male audience who has backstage passes.

Not wanting to pass that up Nick went to a store that dealt with show tickets the day he heard Jenny was coming to his town. The boys jumped up and down and just looked at the stuff. They wondered what sexy stuff they be doing with Jenny if the rumor is true. Just thinking about it made them hard.

Meanwhile two thirteen year old friends Sam and Sammy was throwing the football around. Yes two friends with the same name. They meet each other in first grade and quickly became friends because they have the same name. Soon that friendship became best friends as they had allot in common. Sam being older by a two months gets to be called Sam. To Sammy this made sense and went along with it.

As they where throwing the ball around the mail lady showed up and Sammy stopped the tossing game to get the mail as it was his house. The mail was mostly his parents and knew they where all bills. He went to see the last envelope and it had his name on it. He quickly opened it up to see the two Jenny tickets. Sammy smiled and showed them to his friend. Sam started to smile.

Both boys forgot that Jenny was in town as they ordered their tickets a few months ago. It was not the best of seats but they did not want to spend to much on them. They for one did not hear the rumor about Jenny having sex with a select few. Sammy had to put the mail into the house and the tickets in his room. Once back out the game of catch was back on until they had to get ready for the concert.

Hours later in a different part of town a sixteen year old just smiled named Davis as he looked at his ticket and backstage pass. As for him it did not cost him hardly anything as he had a friend that gave him a hookup. He Davis looked at the time and knew he had to get ready. Just like Nick he too heard the rumor about Jenny. But the rumor was true as that's how his friend got the ticket and pass.

Davis can't believe his friend had sex with Jenny mostly because his friend was gay. Well his friend dose do anything what it takes to get things and this happens to be one of them. As Davis was in the shower he can't help to think what Jenny looked naked. This of cores got him hard. Soon enough Davis was jacking off in the shower. Once he was on edge he stopped himself to save it for later.

Davis soon got out of the shower to get dressed. Davis for one was still hard and he did not think it would ever go down until he shoots his load. Only living a few blocks away from the arena Davis walked to it hoping it would go down if he happened to walk. As he kept walking he still saw the budge in his pants and if he could see it everyone else can too.

The arena was packed with fans. Mostly boys where there but the girls was just as loud. After thirty minuets the lights went out and everyone was cheering soon the music started to play and then Jenny came out. That's when the place really got loud. During the middle of the show the boys where hard and the girls where wet as Jenny danced sexy in a tight outfit.

Her outfit left nothing to the imagination. The parents for one never thought their kids are seeing this kind of show as they wait for their kids to come back home. If they did none of the kids would be watching the show right now. Jenny kept dancing sexy as she sang a sexy song. Everyone was wondering if Jenny would just get naked on stage to show her sexy body.

Jenny had one more song to do before the show was over. A table with a big bowl with tickets was soon on stage. Everyone had an idea what is going to happen next. One lucky fan will be on stage with Jenny as she dances sexy for them. With out saying a word Jenny put her hand into the bowl and grabbed a ticket. She smiled as she pulled it out. Soon she looked at it and the audience. Everyone was on edge.

"This person will come on stage with me with a friend. That lucky person will be…."

Sammy was shocked it was him as he jumped up and down. A security guard came to see if it was true and gave the thumbs up. Sammy took Sam with him as they left with the security guard. The boys could not wait to be on stage with Jenny. What felt forever to the boys they made it on stage where Jenny hugged them. The music started to play and her sexy dancing started as she started to sing.

After the song was over Jenny hugged the boys. Sam and Sammy thought Jenny grabbed their asses. She soon smiled at them and whispered to them. Their eyes widen and all they could do is nod. As the boys was getting off stage everyone else was leaving. Nick and Billy looked at each other and knew its time to go back stage. On the other side of the arena Davis was thinking the same thing.

Sam and Sammy was waiting in the dressing room for Jenny. They had no clue why they where in the dressing room. The boys soon smiled seeing Jenny walking into the room and smiled at the boys. She had not hesitate to remove her outfit in front of them reveling her breasts. The boys was back being hard and after being on stage with Jenny.

Jenny just tossed the bra part to the side and counted to smile at the boys. She then turned around and bent over to untie he boots. Sam and Sammy just smiled at Jenny's perfect ass. When she stood back up she started to remove her shorts reveling she went commando. Before Jenny turned around the door opened. Jenny just smiled seeing it was another boy that happened to be Davis.

If Davis was not hard now he was now seeing a naked Jenny. She soon let the boy in seeing he had a backstage pass. Before he made it all the way inside two other boys with backstage passes was running down the hall. They happen to be Nick and Billy. Jenny just waited until the boys was getting close to step out just to see what will happen. Nick and Billy stopped dead in their tracks.

Jenny soon waved them in and the boys where shocked a naked Jenny is letting them in her dressing room. When they got inside they seen three other boys all smiling. Nick had an idea what will go down not like his bother Billy. Once Jenny shuts the door she walked around the five boys. Once she wad behind them she gave them a small slap on their asses. Once she was in front of them she still had a smile.

"Strip."

The boys did not complain as they start to take their cloths off. Jenny just felt herself up as she watched the boys undress. Jenny was licking her lips as the boys get closer of being naked. All was left was their boxers. Jenny soon went on her knees in front of the boy to her right which was sixteen year old Davis. She just licked her lips as she grabbed hold the 7" dick. This caused Davis to moan.

The other boys just watched as Davis's dick slid into Jenny's mouth. As she started to suck slowly she grabbed hold of Sammy's 5" dick and slowly started to jack him off. Now both boys where moaning. As the two where having their dicks being used by Jenny the others slowly jacked off as the watched.

Jenny soon started to suck faster as she just held onto Sammy's dick. It soon became to much for Davis as he started to face fuck her. As for Jenny she took it like a pro. She even knew that Davis was on edge. She managed to slide his dick out of her mouth before he shot his load. She then moved on to Sammy and started to suck him as she slowly jacked off Davis and Sam. Sammy and Davis started to moan again.

As Sam started to moan due to Jenny grabbing hold of his dick. Unlike Davis Sammy let the blowjob happen and she was able to take all 5" inches. As Sammy was getting close to his edge Jenny stopped sucking him and moved over to his friend Sam. Sam just smiled knowing what is going to happen next. Sam moaned more as he was now being sucked. He just smiled at his friend who was also getting another hand job.

Sam also let Jenny do all the sucking. As she was sucking Sam and Jacking off Sammy she was also jacking off Billy's 4" dick. Billy moaned as this was the first time someone other then him was jacking him off. Soon Sam was on edge and Jenny stopped sucking him to start sucking Billy's dick as she jacked of Sam once again and she grabbed hold of Nick's 6" dick. As she sucked away on Billy she was jacking off Nick.

Just like Sam and Sammy Billy let Jenny do all the sucking. He just moaned as she sucked away and soon she was on edge and of course Jenny knew and stopped sucking to suck his brother Nick. Now as for dick after a few bobs of Jenny sucking away he started to face fuck her as she jacked off Billy once again. After a few more bobs Nick was on edge and Jenny managed to stop sucking Nick and go back to Davis.

Davis was once again moaning and like last time started to face fuck Jenny. However this time around Jenny let Davis reached his edge as he shot his load into her mouth. Jenny went to suck away on the other boys until they came into her mouth. Jenny gladly swallowed all of the boys cum. After sucking all the five boys and sat on her couch. Once she sat down she spread her legs she rubbed her pussy.

She soon pointed to Billy. Billy soon went to her and Jenny quickly grabbed hold of his hand. His hand soon was touching her breast. Billy's dick was once again hard as Jenny pushed his hand towards her pussy. His hand was soon slid into her pussy. Jenny quickly moaned as Billy's hand was in her pussy as she uses it as a dildo. The other four boys just watched as they became hard too.

After a few more thrusts into her pussy Jenny squirted and pulled out Billy's hand. Soon one by one the boys slid their hand into her pussy until she squirted. Davis being the last boy took a risk and slid his dick into Jenny's pussy. She quickly moaned and let Davis fuck her. As she was being fucked she started to duck on the boys once again. If one boy was not sucking them they where sucking her breasts and rubbing her pussy.

Davis was getting close to his edge and pulled out just to cum on her belly. The boys rotated until all five boys had fucked Jenny and made her squirt again and cum on her chest.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
